Until it Sleeps
by aishiteru-sama
Summary: Y aunque el miedo lo estremeciera, todo estaría bien... ya que Inglaterra lo abrazaría, hasta que se durmiera...


¡Hola a todos! Este es mi primer fic de los hermanos británicos... Sí, soy una autora que le gusta que los hermanos se metan con los hermanos xD ¡Odiénme, que para eso estamos los escritores xD!

Espero que les guste. Me esforcé haciéndolo (¡casi muero!) y me gustaría que me dieran su sincera opinión xD ¡No importa que sean amenazas de muerte! Que hasta eso me hace reír bastante xD

Gracias por todo.

**PD: Basada en la canción de Metalica "Until it Sleeps". Vamos, que esto no es un songfic, pero me guié con la letra xD**

**Otra PD: Escocia tiene como 12 o 13 años... y Arthur unos 8 o 9~  
><strong>

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_"Until it Sleeps"_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Frecuentemente se preguntaba…

…

… se preguntaba qué carajo debía hacer con el dolor que siempre lo hostigaba…

"_-__Inglaterra, deja de joder y lárgate a dormir_

_-P-Pero no son ni las 20:00 pm…_

_-No me interesa, sólo quiero que desaparezcas de mi vista__ – le miró con gesto aburrido __– Debes ser muy estúpido como para no darte cuenta que tu presencia resulta una molestia__ "_

¿Qué debía hacer para escapar de él?

…

A donde quiera que corriera… la sombra de ese sentimiento lo alcanzaba, permanecía. Se quedaba a su lado. Se convertía en su esencia personal…

… en algún tipo de maldición que lo acompañaría hasta el final de su existencia

"_Escuchó pequeños hipos provenientes de su hermano menor…_

_Genial, lo único que faltaba para que aquél día fuera catalogado como una total y pura mierda_

_Si su dolor de cabeza aumentaba, aunque fuera un poco, iba a enseñarle al rubio lo dolorosos que podían ser los pedazos de vidrio incrustados en la piel_

_-¿Ahora vas a llorar? No me jodas__ – dijo volviendo la vista a su libro __– Lárgate si piensas hacerme un drama"_

Algo gritaba dentro de sí…

Le desgarraba, le manchaba. Destrozaba su interior tratando de escapar…

¿Qué clase de bestia añoraba tanto la libertad?

"_Se percató cuando el pequeño salía de la Biblioteca. El eco de su carrera desapareció por los rincones e hizo paso al silencio_

_La imperceptible luz de la vela apenas si iluminaba el lugar, dejándole lugar a la majestuosa oscuridad que lo embriagaba con deliciosa calma_

_Soltó un suspiro de alivio: la añorada soledad había sido conquistada…_

…

_Dejó un momento su lectura y miró con añoranza el manto negro que rodeaba el ambiente…_

_Si tan sólo pudiera ser tragado por él"_

No era idiota. No ignoraba el significado de esa bestia, mucho menos la causa y el objeto de su existencia

Gritaba algo. Se desgarraba la garganta haciéndolo.

Exigía como sacrificio a una persona… a una pequeña, rubia y molesta persona…

"_**Tic-tac**_

_El silencio se interrumpía por ese jodido sonido_

_El reloj y su péndulo continuaban en movimiento. Las manecillas jugaban con su concepción del tiempo y le regalaban la fatigante percepción de una noche que pasaba rápidamente_

_La oscuridad se iría pronto_

_-Reloj de mierda__"_

Sus ojos verde esmeralda que le miraban implorándole un poco más de cariño…

Su cabello rubio que le hacía soltar maldiciones por su precioso brillo…

Su sonrisa de niño estúpido demostrándole fina inocencia…

Ese perfume que se percibía hasta en sus campos, sus costas, sus praderas…

…

Todo su ser era la causa de que el monstruo naciera y sufriera…

…

Le hacía desear manchar su hipócrita inocencia para saciar su insana sed de lujuria…

Quería lastimarlo hasta que gritara su nombre con desesperación… que implorara exquisitamente por el fin de su vida…

Ansiaba desaparecerlo… destrozarlo…

Y finalmente borrar el recuerdo de su presencia…

…

Tal parecía que ser hermanos no significaba nada…

"_**4:00 am**_

_Suficiente. No estaba dispuesto a permanecer en el lugar cuando saliera el sol: eso le recordaría la imposibilidad de vivir en un mundo donde su presencia se perdiera entre la noche_

_Dejó los libros en la mesa. No importaba, Gales los acomodaría más tarde… sin embargo, antes de retirarse a sus aposentos, salió un momento al jardín para estirarse_

_El frío de la madrugada le recorrió agresivamente la piel_

_**-**Delicioso_

_Pero no conforme con eso, caminó un poco más lejos para llegar al pequeño arrollo que cruzaba por su propiedad: algo de agua helada en su rostro caería bien… aunque, antes de dar la vuelta que lo llevaría a su destino, distinguió un pedazo de tela sobresaliendo de unos arbustos…_

_**-**… sólo esto faltaba…_

_Tomó esa dirección, logrando adentrarse en el pequeño bosquecillo_

_Y entonces lo vio: Inglaterra estaba durmiendo al pie de un árbol_

_-… mocoso tonto –__ se acercó silenciosamente __– Dormir en un lugar así claramente indica que eres un idiota"_

Todo era su culpa

Y no tenía ningún derecho de pasarse por la vida sin pagar las consecuencias de desarrollar un carácter tan fastidioso y adorable… ¿O acaso lo tentaba a propósito?

… si la bestia lo sometía y luego lo desapareciera… ¿sería el final de ese jodido dolor?

"_No tenía ninguna intención de llevarlo a casa: no era su responsabilidad_

_Pero, por inercia, se inclinó para mirarlo mejor_

_-… así que, después de todo, te pusiste a llorar__ – llevó inconscientemente la mano hasta su mejilla - __¿De verdad eres mi hermano? Ni Gales, Éire y Ulster se comportaron como tú cuando eran pequeños_

_-E-Escocia__… - susurró de repente entre sueños. El susodicho detuvo todo movimiento __– H-Hermano…"_

¿O daría pie a que el monstruo se apoderara de él?

…

¿En verdad eran las únicas opciones?

"_Suspiró. _

_Tomó con delicadeza el diminuto cuerpo de su hermanito entre brazos, tratando de darle un poco de calor_

_-Si mueres, Gales no dejará de hacerme tontas preguntas__ – dijo en voz baja __– Será mejor regresar__…_

_Y entonces lo sintió…_

_Sintió las manos de Inglaterra en el cuello de su camisa, seguido del ademán que hizo para acurrucase_

_El inglés, sencillamente, lo estaba abrazando"_

…

… si ese calor que Inglaterra le proporcionaba con sus brazos fuera más constante… ¿La suciedad de esa bestia se limpiaría?

Ese inocente amor que insistía en demostrarle… ¿podía interpretarlo como la terca decisión de permanecer a su lado?

Eran hermanos… ¿pero, realmente, eran lo único que estaban destinados a ser?

"_Se quedó ahí, estático, grabando en alguna parte de su mente la sensación de tan inesperada acción_

_Por un momento pensó que no sería tan malo permanecer así, aunque fuera un poco más_"

… quizá… la existencia de su hermanito era necesaria…

No para el mundo, no para derivar en una gran nación, no para destacar de alguna brillante manera… sino, simplemente, para abrazarlo…

Para dormir con su calor la bestia que devoraba su interior

"_-Regresemos a casa__ – sonrió ligeramente mientras acariciaba los rubios cabellos –__Y si te despiertas antes de las 8:00 te prepararé algunos scones para desayunar"_

Quizá Inglaterra estaba dispuesto a sonreírle, hasta que se durmiera

Tal vez quería amarlo, hasta que se durmiera

"_Admiró un poco más su semblante tranquilo: era jodidamente lindo…_

_Le sacaba de quicio lo adorable que era cuando dormía, sonreía, cuando jugaba y enojaba… incluso la cara que ponía cuando lloraba era fascinante"_

… si su hermanito estaba dispuesto a permanecer con él a pesar de todo, ¡no debía quedarse atrás! ¡Él era Escocia, carajo! ¡¿Iba a permitir que su tonto hemano fuera superior a él? ¡Ja, como si eso fuera posible!

...

...

Rasgaría a esa bestia. La haría desaparecer

No permitiría que lastimara a nadie más

Y aunque el miedo lo estremeciera, todo estaría bien… ya que Inglaterra lo abrazaría, hasta que se durmiera

"_**-**Volvamos a casa"_

Hasta que se durmiera…


End file.
